Mão de Omega
A Mão de Omega é um manipulador estelar remoto, talvez um de dois, usado por Omega e Rassilon na antiguidade de Gallifrey. Características Aparência thumb|A [[Mão de Omega, um manipulador estelar. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks)]]A mão de Omega se encontrava em uma simples caixa de metal cor de bronze com formato e tamanho de um caixão. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Poderes e habilidades A Mão tem o poder de acelerar ou manipular o ciclo de vida de estrelas. Ela possui um certo nível de consciência, é capaz de levitação e pode seguir comandos de voz. Quando ordenada pelo Sétimo Doctor, ela foi capaz de transformar o taco de baseball de Ace em uma arma capaz de causar danos a Daleks. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) História Origens Segundo o próprio Omega, a Mão era literalmente uma mão colocada no manipulador estelar que havia pertencido a seu traiçoeiro, Vandekirian. O nome "Mão de Omega" foi escolhido por Rassilon por razões políticas. (ÁUDIO: Omega) :Entretanto, a história é contada em grande parte do ponto de vista de um Omega insano com memórias confusas. Isto acaba fazendo com que a precisão desta informação seja incerta. Rassilon e Omega trabalharam juntos neste projeto. O Sétimo Doctor, curiousamente, pareceu se lembrar do projeto, sugerindo que estava presente na criação dele. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Isso sugere que o Outro, que renasceu como the Doctor, participou também do projeto. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Uma Mão era o manipulador estelar remoto projetado para transformar Qqaba em uma supernova, servindo assim como uma fonte de energia grande osuficiente para permitir que os Gallifreyanos viajassem no tempo. De certo modo, esta Mão permitiu que os Gallifreyanos passassem a se chamar Time Lords. Aquisição pelo Doctor A Mão foi escondida por Rassilon, mas escapou. Os antigos alarmes deixados por Rassilon não eram conhecidos e não puderam ser desligados, fazendo com que a Mão se ocultasse no quarto do Primeiro Doctor, a quem a Mão reconheceu como o Outro. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Durante um período de violenta agitação em Gallifrey, o Doctor fugiu com a Mão, para não deixá-la cair nas mãos de nenhuma das facções. Ele subsequentemente começou seu exílio imposto por si mesmo com Susan. (HQ: Time & Time Again) De acordo com um relato contraditório, a Mão de Omega foi entregue ao Primeiro Doctor por sua sétima encarnação. (PROSA: Echoes of Future Past) Quando o Doctor retornou a Londres em Novembro de 1963, durante sua sétima encarnação, para reaver a Mão, ele a encontrou em uma sala de funeral. O Doctor estava armando uma armadilha para as facções dos Daleks Renegados e Imperiais, e o líder dos Daleks Imperiais, Davros. Davros pretendia usar a Mão para transformar o sol de Skaro, o planeta natal dos Daleks, em uma fonte de energia para viagens no tempo. No esntanto, o Doctor alterou as configurações da Mão, causando o sol de Skaro a virar uma supernova, vaporizando o que o Doctor e Davros acreditavam ser Skaro, junto com os próprios Daleks. A Mão de Omega retornou a Gallifrey depois disso. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Depois de derrotar WOTAN em 20 de Julho de 1966, o Primeiro Doctor procurou saber se a Mão de Omega estava enterrada no cemitério de Shoreditch de acordo com suas instruções, mas descobriu que ela havia sido removida. Ele determinou que sua futura encarnação chegaria em um momento anterior para cuidar disso. (PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story) O sol que a Mão transformou em supernova não era o de Skaro, mas sim o de Antalin. (PROSA: War of the Daleks) Outros universos Em um universo alternativo existiam duas Mãos de Omega. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) Bastidores * Uma cena que mostra o Outro presente durante a criação da Mão aparece na [[Remembrance of the Daleks (novelização)|novelização de Remembrance of the Daleks]], a primeira obra em qualquer formato a mencionar o Outro, embora a equipe de produção já tivesse concebido o personagem ao trabalhar com a história do passado do Doctor. Esta referência contradiz informações conhecidas sobre os Minyans, que, por implicação, destruíram sua civilização após um encontro com os Time Lords, e não com Gallifreyanos. en:Hand of Omega Categoria:Objetos